<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Between Battles by originalescapeplan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133472">Between Battles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalescapeplan/pseuds/originalescapeplan'>originalescapeplan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anticipation, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalescapeplan/pseuds/originalescapeplan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What Anakin and Obi-Wan get up to between battles.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "Yes, Master."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reworking some old fics I wrote a long time ago, and adding some new ones.</p><p>Should be noted that unless it’s a two-parter, the chapters of this are fairly unrelated and not a part of a continued or chronological narrative.</p><p>PS El or Foxy if you’re out there, Tom says hi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin’s mouth hovered an excruciating three centimeters from Obi-Wan’s throat. It was late at night--so late that it was early--and the air in the corridor of the Jedi Temple was quiet and still, but Anakin was convinced that he could feel it vibrating in the space between him and his former master. In spite of Obi-Wan’s attempt to close off his Force signature, waves of anxious excitement were rolling off of him in thick, intoxicating clouds. Anakin breathed it in deeply, hungry for more.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s body was pinned between the marble wall of the Temple corridor and the taut plane of Anakin’s athletic chest. Anakin was drawing air quickly, and perspiration glistened in a warm dew on his forehead and neck. With each breath he took, his body rose and fell, his chest already pressing insistently against Obi-Wan’s. Anakin had planted a hand on either side of Obi-Wan’s head and then, inescapable and firm, he let his hips creep forward, subtly drawing a knee up between Obi-Wan’s legs, closing the distance between them.</p><p>“Master,” Anakin whispered; his breath left a shadow of touch on the sensitive skin of Obi-Wan’s neck and drew out a satisfying shiver. Obi-Wan’s eyelids fluttered briefly, and the tempo of his pulse and of his breath increased ever so slightly. Anakin’s mouth pulled from a sexual pout into a pleased, lazy smile. </p><p>Obi-Wan’s breathing was now embarrassingly approaching a pant. His higher-functioning mind was still contemplating escape, and his left hand fumbled nervously at the touch pad of the doorway that he was pressed into. The door to his darkened quarters opened with a little gust of air that echoed quietly in the high-ceilinged corridor. Anakin’s languid, purring laugh was suddenly vibrating against and into Obi-Wan’s throat under a smothering press of velvet lips.</p><p>“In a hurry, Obi-Wan?”</p><p>“That’s not what I…” Obi-Wan lost his words as Anakin’s knee slid deeper between his thighs, so that their hips were pressed flush. The younger man’s erection dug shamelessly through layers of clothing to press into the masculine dip of Obi-Wan’s stomach, and the master’s quick breaths tickled Anakin’s ear maddeningly. Emboldened further, he rolled his hips while tilting his head down and arching, lithe, into Obi-Wan’s body. Obi-Wan suppressed the groan that was building in the center of his chest. “Anakin, we shouldn’t.” But there was a sick, disturbing thrill knotting in his stomach.</p><p>Anakin ran his mouth along the tendon of Obi-Wan’s neck, lips brushing the sinewy muscle and smoothly-shaven skin as he murmured, “Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Anakin--”</p><p>“Shh, Master.”</p><p>Obi-Wan inhaled through his nose and fell silent as Anakin’s cybernetic hand snaked its way hypnotically into his tunic, the leather of the glove smooth and soft and warm. Anakin’s fingertips traced carefully along Obi-Wan’s flank, until his palm was pressed just below Obi-Wan’s ribcage, firm and coaxing, his thumb gently massaging the muscle it found there. There was a stirring of warm breath against Obi-Wan’s chin before he felt a soft kiss pressed to his beard. When he reflexively tilted his chin down to meet the kiss, Anakin drew back quickly, smirking.</p><p>“Be patient.”</p><p>Obi-Wan did groan now. “So cruel,” he murmured dazedly, eyes trained on Anakin’s mouth.</p><p>Anakin’s hand on Obi-Wan’s flank drew carefully back, parting Obi-Wan’s tunic further and pulling the belt down slightly. Obi-Wan heard the soft chk! of the buckle unclasping under Anakin’s fingers, and the belt slid down past his hips to rest on his thighs. A tentative touch just below his navel caused him to curl his hands into fists, his short nails scraping the walls of the corridor slightly. Cool air spread over the patch of skin that was exposed as Anakin unfastened and tugged at his leggings.</p><p>Then there were firm, insistent hands touching his arm and grasping his hip, guiding him deeper into the shadow of the open doorway. Obi-Wan gave in, relishing in the heady rush of inevitability--no escape now. Another groan rose in his throat and he pressed a hand over his lips in one last effort to hold it back, squeezing his eyes shut tightly in anticipation. Anakin slipped behind him and Obi-Wan swallowed hard.</p><p>And then two long arms were snaking around him, one hand crawling across his chest and another deviously winding its way down to his lower belly. His cock had been stiffening steadily since Anakin had pinned him to the wall, but it arched achingly upward when he felt the caress of leather fingertips at its base. Warm lips knowingly teased his ear, teased the sensitive skin just below his jawline. Anakin’s other hand was busily exploring his torso, greedy and possessive. He thought he might be moaning, but his mind was too fully occupied by the heat of the other man’s touch and the wetness of his mouth to care. Anakin’s Force signature enveloped him hungrily, and in spite of his mild protest he knew that his own was swallowing Anakin up now as well.</p><p>Another tremor ran through the younger knight as he pressed his hard cock into Obi-Wan’s lower back. He lost himself more and more as he felt his longing overtake him. “Master… Master…” he whispered into the soft hair on the back of Obi-Wan’s neck. Anakin pulled his hand back to spit into his palm, a faint smile returning to his lips as he felt his master’s hips nudge forward, searching for Anakin’s touch. A satisfied growl escaped him as he gripped Obi-Wan’s cock again and bit gently at his neck, licking and sucking as his mouth trailed downward. He loved being needed like this, loved being in control of his master like this. His hand on Obi-Wan’s chest slipped up to cup his jaw and hold him tightly. Every moan that escaped Obi-Wan’s throat made him feel more drunk and determined to elicit more, more, more.</p><p>“What do you want to do to me, Obi-Wan?” he murmured, his palm sliding down Obi-Wan’s shaft, grip tightening. His thumb teased the head of Obi-Wan’s cock, and Obi-Wan rewarded him by rolling his head back onto Anakin’s shoulder and burying his face in Anakin’s jaw for a moment. He began to pump his hips slowly, and Anakin shuddered with pleasure as his mind filled with sensations of being not just surrounded by his master’s Force signature, but now filled up by it, almost choking on it. His imagination raced.</p><p>“Yes,” Anakin whispered. His free hand pressed into Obi-Wan’s chest again, gripping him tightly as his other hand stroked Obi-Wan faster, harder. “Fuck, yes.” The desperate tone, that longing ache in Anakin’s voice drew another groan out of Obi-Wan, and he leaned back into Anakin’s chest, looking down to watch the younger Knight’s ministrations. Anakin ground his hips forward into the warmth and pressure of Obi-Wan’s body, breathing sharp, eyes slipping closed as he whispered desperately into Obi-Wan’s ear again, “Yes, Master.”</p><p>It pushed Obi-Wan over the edge. Heat exploded in his lower belly and lighting shot through his nerve endings and up and down his spine, pulsing outward through his Force signature. Anakin gasped and shuddered and bucked his hips forward involuntarily as the jolt struck him, and he came hard with Obi-Wan, reeling from the intensity. Obi-Wan was desperately clutching Anakin’s arm, thrusting into his hand, thick strands of warm cum gushing over the younger man’s fingers and running down his fist. Anakin was shaking, gasping, deeply inhaling Obi-Wan’s scent as he felt his own hot release stain the front of his robes.</p><p>As their passion tapered off somewhat (but not fully), they sunk to the floor, Obi-Wan subtly twisting around as he did so, pulling Anakin back in, pressing his own mouth into the younger Knight’s throat, growling with satisfaction. “You’ve made such a mess of us,” he purred, “as usual.”</p><p>“You helped,” Anakin smirked, hands sliding down Obi-Wan’s body again, one thumb detailing the curve of an abdominal muscle. “And I get the feeling you’re already preparing for more… What was it again, Master, that you said you wanted to do to me?”</p><p>Obi-Wan, abandoning all pretense, smirked back, predatory. “Shall we find out?” The door shut behind them as they drew deeper into the darkness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bad Weather, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Obi-Wan stuck in endless rain and humidity. Obi-Wan is an ostensibly innocent tease. Anakin is pushy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am a massive slut for mounting anticipation between these two. You can skip to Part 2 if you just want them to bang it out.</p><p>I may edit in the near future but for now just wanted to let you suffer with me.</p><p>Happy holidays, beautiful people.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They don’t talk about it. And they try not to think about it. But this is how it started. </p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan had been stationed with a small clone trooper unit on a tropical planet whose warm rainy season spanned the majority of its solar year, and the driving, incessant rain and choking humidity left the whole camp perpetually waterlogged. </p><p>Waterlogged, except for one spot: Anakin and Obi-Wan were sharing a tent as usual. And while it was unusually spacious, its construction left something to be desired. When they’d first entered, Anakin had grimaced at the sight of the leaking seams, exchanged scandalized glances with Obi-Wan, and immediately set about making some simple yet effective improvements. The canvas enclosure was soon as comfortable and dry as one could hope for in such a tropical sweatbox of a climate system.</p><p>“Well done, Anakin,” Obi-Wan had said as he admired the handiwork, finally able to comfortably lay down on his now dry cot. He folded his hands across his stomach and closed his eyes in exaggerated enjoyment.</p><p>“Anything for you, Master.” Anakin was clearly deriving much pleasure from Obi-Wan’s praise, and trying in vain to hide it. His chest swelled under his crossed arms. “Besides, what can I say? I may not like sand, but I’m not built for this much rain either.”</p><p>Obi-Wan opened one eye to watch Anakin shake his head like a soaked animal, wet hair whipping around wildly, and laughed in agreement. Anakin flopped unceremoniously into his own cot, eyes trained on Obi-Wan’s reclining form. “The places you drag us to, Master.”</p><p>***</p><p>The dry relative comfort of their tent had led to a tendency for the two Jedi to stall as long as possible before suiting up each morning. They’d linger in various states of undress, stretching, meditating, listening to the calls of unidentified tropical birds through the sound of the rain, until the last possible moment before begrudgingly pulling on their layers of robes and blaster-resistant armor.</p><p>Obi-Wan in particular had to hope that the black body glove that he’d been layering under his armor had managed to dry out overnight, and after a few days that hope had become futile. On this particularly sticky morning it was taking a bit of undignified shimmying to pull it on, and Obi-Wan sensed Anakin’s eyes on his back.</p><p>“I do hope I’m entertaining you, Anakin.” He winced as he felt the sweat that was beading between his shoulder blades run down his spine, while he struggled to work the clinging fabric up around his torso. </p><p>“More than you know,” came Anakin’s amused response. But there was a note of sincerity in the statement that made it feel more like an invitation than a joke, and Obi-Wan glanced over his shoulder to find Anakin’s unwavering gaze meeting his own. He’d already felt silly, but the intensity of Anakin’s stare made Obi-Wan self-conscious in a new and different way. He opened his mouth to say something else, thought better of it, and turned back to finish sliding into the rest of his armor before undertaking the day’s tasks.</p><p>But the memory of Anakin’s gaze stayed with him for a long while.</p><p>*** </p><p>The pair returned to the camp with dragging feet and ragged breath. Both were hot, soaking, muddy, and exhausted. Late in the day there had been a mudslide that resulted in a half-buried transport vehicle, and the afternoon and evening had mostly consisted of carefully extracting it while simultaneously fending off a Separatist droid division.</p><p>The slippery foliage glittered and dripped around them in the rain as they made their way back to camp along the dark, muddy path, lit only by their ignited lightsabers. A few clone troopers marched dutifully with them, Obi-Wan in the lead and Anakin bringing up the rear. Somewhere far off, thunder rumbled. </p><p>When they reached the camp, the clones peeled off and the Jedi slipped into the blessedly dry sanctuary of their bunk. The dim artificial light of the lantern hummed quietly and cast an orange glow upon the small space. The hollow drumming of the rain on the canvas roof had a hypnotic effect on the men, who fell into a meditative reverie as they began to undress.<br/>
Anakin immediately dropped his rear end onto a plastisteel trunk to begin removing his boots, while Obi-Wan was busy stripping off his moulded clone armor and shaking the damp out of his hair.</p><p>Anakin sighed with frustration when his right boot caught on his heel, and without a word Obi-Wan turned to help him. Anakin returned the favor by silently standing and moving to Obi-Wan’s back to unzip the black body glove, peeling it off of Obi-Wan’s sweat- and rain-dampened shoulders. </p><p>They were quite used to the intimate proximity of one another’s bodies after so much time together as master and padawan, but in spite of this, Anakin still felt his gaze lingering on the knotted muscles of Obi-Wan’s shoulders for, what, the hundredth time? The thousandth? </p><p>Memories of countless sparring sessions bubbled to the surface of his tired mind, igniting a small spark of arousal. Anakin had always been hot-blooded, and those endless hours of testing and observing one another’s bodies had a strong effect on him even still. It was only recently that he’d started wondering if Obi-Wan had felt the same.</p><p>And now Obi-Wan stood before Anakin, pliant and trusting, as the young knight’s hands abandoned the black fabric to come up and rest on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. After the moment of stillness stretched on just a bit too long, Obi-Wan twitched his head back to glance questioningly at his former apprentice. “Anakin, what—”</p><p>Anakin dropped his hands to his sides, palms up. “Sorry, Master,” he smiled and looked dazed. “Just a little tired, I think.” Before Obi-Wan could say anything else, Anakin stepped outside into the rain to rinse off, leaving Obi-Wan alone. </p><p>***</p><p>Obi-Wan had felt Anakin’s hands come up to rest on his shoulders and thought nothing of it, until the moment elongated into something just slightly beyond a purely innocent touch.</p><p>Their Force signatures had been vibrating in a pleasant companionable unison since earlier in the day, when they’d lowered the mental shields between them in order to operate more effectively as a dual defense system for the transport vehicle. Once the mudslide had happened, and all focus had shifted to rescuing the trapped clones and freeing the encumbered transport. They’d been so exhausted afterward that they’d forgotten to make the effort to raise those barriers again. </p><p>Obi-Wan didn’t want to acknowledge his disappointment when, back in the tent, with the surprisingly welcome touch of those hands upon him, he felt Anakin’s shields jerk back into place, the contact broken. And as he watched Anakin, all long legs and lean muscle, slip outside into the rain, he couldn’t quite admit to himself that he was curious what would’ve happened if the younger man had stayed.</p><p>***</p><p>That night, in spite of his worn out muscles and bone-deep exhaust, Obi-Wan lay awake in his cot, sensing Anakin awake nearby, neither speaking, both listening to the rain. </p><p>***</p><p>A couple days later it happened again. </p><p>They were beginning to circle one another like a binary star system. There was something unspoken between them, and neither man could quite bring himself to give it a name yet, but it was getting harder to ignore.</p><p>As they helped one another get undressed—it was becoming a part of their daily ritual at this point—Anakin had allowed his hands to linger upon Obi-Wan’s shoulders again.Tonight, though, Obi-Wan didn’t look back. He let the moment stretch out just a little longer. Was sure he felt the subtlest pressure of Anakin’s fingertips squeezing into his shoulders. Was sure he could sense an urgency in his former padawan that thrilled him in spite of his better judgment.</p><p>The rain was deafening this evening, as usual, and though he couldn’t hear it, he could feel Anakin’s breath on the back of his neck. Anakin in turn was so fixated on the singular details of the moment—the scent of Obi-Wan’s clean sweat, the sound of the wind, the electric current of his touch on his former master’s skin—that he felt like he was in a dream. Felt himself being pulled into some kind of gravity well. Floating and falling at the same time.</p><p>The spell was broken when the dinner bell rang, and they were shaken out of their reverie to hurriedly report to the mess tent to eat with the clones.</p><p>But over dinner, their eyes kept meeting. </p><p>***</p><p>It was a rare occurrence, but Obi-Wan didn’t quite know what to do.</p><p>He certainly knew what he would like to do—and oh how his mind filled with images of Anakin exposed before him in new and exciting positions of submission. But he was still dutifully making an effort to dismiss the urges that were coming to him with ever-increasing frequency and intensity.</p><p>He wasn’t terribly successful, though.</p><p>One evening, as Anakin tinkered with the comlink in the chest plate of Obi-Wan’s armor, absently chatting about various soldering techniques or some such technical jargon, Obi-Wan had become lost in the intimacy of the moment. </p><p>His attention had wandered from what Anakin was saying, and had slowly shifted focus onto the bright blue eyes veiled with long lashes and unruly sandy brown curls, the easy charming smile that Anakin’s mouth wore, the delicate curve of his upper lip and soft fullness of the lower. Unconsciously, Obi-Wan’s head had dipped forward, his own lips just parting—but he’d caught himself and pulled back, privately mortified, though he was sure Anakin hadn’t noticed.</p><p>
  <i>I’m being ridiculous. This is not the Jedi I am.</i>
</p><p>But more and more, he also found that he was trying to reason with himself, negotiate with himself, about what kind of Jedi he was. And for some reason, whatever reason, the kind of Jedi he was felt like it had little bearing on what he wanted to do to Anakin.</p><p>***</p><p>Late that night, after lights-out, Anakin stared into the dark. Closed his eyes. Opened them again. He was struggling to keep his breathing controlled; for once he was thankful for the unending drone of the rain, as it blessedly covered the sounds of his shallow breath. Obi-Wan was asleep in his own cot less than an arm’s reach away.</p><p>Anakin was struggling to control his breathing because he was hard as hell, keyed up with hormonal desire. His left hand was clenched on the light blanket he’d been issued, while his right hand was wrapped around his cock, jerking in tight, small strokes.</p><p>In fact, Anakin <i>had</i> noticed Obi-Wan leaning in toward him earlier, and oh, that exquisite frustration that had boiled in Anakin’s blood when Obi-Wan had pulled back at the last instant. What a tease.</p><p>Anakin found himself diving head-first into a truth he’d danced around since he was a teenager.</p><p>He wanted Obi-Wan. And not just to catch glances of him, but to possess him. To be possessed by him. To feel that rush of euphoria as Obi-Wan murmured up against his ear, “Well done, Anakin.”</p><p>Incandescent images were racing through his mind: Obi-Wan shimmying into his armor; the lean muscles of his shoulders, his arms, his chest, belly, and thighs; the outline of his cock in that damned skin-tight black fabric; the tousle of his dampened hair plastered to his temples; the flash of his white teeth in a knowing, seductive smile—and then an idea of what he might look like hovering over a subdued and submissive Anakin, eyes half lidded and hungry. Exposed, yet fully in control. Maybe with the body glove pulled down just below his hips. Just below his cock. What the palm of his hand might feel like as it drew along Anakin’s jaw, down his throat and chest, over his belly, to his own hard erection, gripping his hips—</p><p>Force, it was so forbidden. Anakin felt himself smiling, almost laughing helplessly in the dark at what a mess it made him, at how much he wanted it.</p><p>He wanted Obi-Wan <i>badly</i>. And he was sure Obi-Wan wanted him too.</p><p>The idea that Obi-Wan might want him so badly that he’d break the Jedi Code only made Anakin harder. A tremor ran through him. So exquisitely forbidden. But the way Obi-Wan had leaned in, like he wanted Anakin so much that he just couldn’t help himself…</p><p>Anakin’s breath hitched. “Oh, <i>Master</i>…” One hand drifted across his chest as the other worked his cock, and he slowed his pace down to luxuriate in the images that were filling his mind’s eye. </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t be entertaining these thoughts, but this was surely harmless enough, just idle thoughts to help him get to sleep—right? He didn’t have to act on them. Padme was waiting for him back on Coruscant.</p><p>But Coruscant was so far away, and now there was something so present and so different and so possible about these fantasies. His hands resting on those warm smooth shoulders. <i>Maybe we could… maybe we will…</i> and when Anakin imagined Obi-Wan’s warm hand on his cheek, the older man’s eyes locking onto his in a dusky, heated stare, wanting him as much as he wanted Obi-Wan, it was too much. He came hard, body shuddering, and choked down a few sharp gasping breaths, counting on the rain to swallow the sound.</p><p>***</p><p>Anakin woke up the next morning in an unusual but pleasant mood. The neverending rain didn’t seem to bother him today. He cupped his hands outside in the downpour to splash some onto his face, humming with pleasure.</p><p>Obi-Wan, watching Anakin with more intensity than he fully realized, deigned not to share that his sleep had been permeated with sensual dreams full of strikingly similar images.</p><p>Instead he simply cleared his throat and remarked, “My, but we do seem <i>awfully</i> cheerful today.”</p><p>Anakin glanced over his shoulder with a small, conspiratorial smile. “Do we?” He lifted his eyebrows in amusement. Obi-Wan was still only half-dressed, and Anakin coquettishly let his eyes drift downward before returning to meet the master’s incredulous gaze. </p><p>“I think I sense a change in the weather coming, Master.”</p><p>He secured his plastoid gauntlets into place on his forearms, rolled his shoulders and neck to loosen up, and tossed Obi-Wan a cheeky wink before disappearing out into the downpour once again.</p><p>Obi-Wan stared at the flap of the tent and the streaming rain just beyond. Upon him before he could fight it, a shiver of excitement ran up his spine.</p><p>He sensed it too.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <i>This wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.</i>
</p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin had stepped out into rain, and were now caught in a positive deluge. The usual blue-gray clouds had been crowded out of the sky by darker, heavier masses that seemed pregnant with storm. </p><p>They’d been on their way to cut off a Separatist convoy when a flash flood had swept in across the valley that they’d been in the process of crossing. They’d taken shelter in the lower branches of a massive tree, at least somewhat sheltered from the downpour by the thick cover of vegetation. The rain and mud had made the endeavor something of a scramble, and as they caught their breath, they watched the floodwaters rush by below.</p><p>“This valley was quite the shortcut, Anakin.”</p><p>“It would’ve been.” Anakin shrugged, looking skyward. “Y’know. If not for the rain and all.”</p><p>Obi-Wan nudged Anakin’s shoulder playfully with his own and glanced sidelong at the younger knight, smiling in spite of his exasperation. “You are hopeless, young one.” </p><p>Anakin feigned annoyance, waving a hand dismissively. “Yeah, well, you followed me.” </p><p>Dim lightning flashed from far off, and for an instant Anakin saw the light catch and shine in Obi-Wan’s gray eyes, saw his usually-neat hair plastered around the edges of his face, saw that he was still catching his breath. Met with this image, Anakin was almost painfully stricken with desire.</p><p>Obi-Wan felt the heat of it pulse through Anakin’s signature in the Force, and he reflexively inhaled at the sensation, shivering slightly. Like a heartbeat, he felt the throb of Anakin’s sudden lust echoing over and over through the core of his being. Low thunder rumbled.</p><p>“Master…” Anakin murmured, leaning in to keep his voice low. Lightning flashed again and now Obi-Wan had a chance to take in the view. Anakin was breathing heavily, but not from the climb. His soaking robes clung to his lean form, hair dark and damp from the steamy jungle air. Muddy, dirty, the picture of sexual hunger. </p><p>Thunder rolled across the valley, and Obi-Wan closed the distance between them and found his mouth pressing against Anakin’s. One hand planted for balance while another found its place on Anakin’s neck and drew him in closer. Obi-Wan felt the vibration of Anakin’s relieved groan as he sank into the kiss.</p><p>The moment seemed to stretch for eternity in the chaos of the rain and wind and thunder and lightning, and Obi-Wan finally pulled back as if coming up for air. Panting, close to Anakin’s ear, he managed to whisper, “The convoy can wait. We’ve got to get back to the camp.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bad Weather, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The thrilling conclusion. Lightning and thunder as mood music for tent sex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to think of the boys as switch hitters, so I’m sure I’ll come up with something where Anakin tops soon enough, but for now I’m indulging in my kink where Anakin just wants Obi-Wan to tell him he’s pretty while he fucks him. </p><p>Should be noted that unless it’s a two-parter, the chapters of this are fairly unrelated and not a part of a continued or chronological narrative.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>“We’ve got to get back to the camp.”</i>
</p><p>Anakin had been fully in agreement. They’d managed to hold themselves off of one another long enough for the floodwaters to subside somewhat, although Anakin, whispering what had been occupying his thoughts these past few weeks, had truly put new meaning to trying Obi-Wan’s patience. </p><p>Lightning and thunder carried them back to the base and added a breathtaking urgency to their return. As assuredly memorable as the night was shaping up to be, there was something about that time between <i>deciding</i> and <i>doing </i>, something so precarious and exhilarating, that both men sensed already that the memory of it would stay with them for a long time.</p><p>Anakin was practically dragging Obi-Wan behind him through the rain, tossing eager glances over his shoulder now and then, as though unable to keep his eyes off of his prize, or to believe his luck. Obi-Wan had to admit that every glance served to embolden him, erasing any previously held doubts, and his imagination was quickly overflowing with all of the ways in which he was going to reward Anakin’s persistence.</p><p>Upon returning to camp, they slipped inside the cool dry lantern light of their tent and stood panting, both chaotically disheveled, streaming water and eyeing one another hungrily, the air between them seeming to crackle with electricity. Lightning flashed again and thunder rolled around them.</p><p>Anakin was the first to drop pretense and was suddenly upon Obi-Wan, arms enveloping him, open mouth pressed hard against his own, soft moans of pleasure and desperation begging for him to give in and open up. Obi-Wan was briefly stunned by the deafening reverberation of the thunder and the vehemence of Anakin’s touch but met him eagerly, letting his mouth slip tight against the younger man’s, encouraged by Anakin’s receptive tongue and whimpers of pleasure. </p><p>“Master,” Anakin gasped, pulling back briefly. “I’ve been thinking about this for <i>so long</i>...”</p><p>At this, Obi-Wan was compelled to get a good look at Anakin, drinking him in. Anakin was a gorgeous picture of eagerness and yearning, breathing hard, lips parted, damp skin shining in the glow of the lantern. Obi-Wan’s mouth curved into a slow, seductive smile. His firm hands guided Anakin down onto the nearby plastisteel trunk, and he lowered himself onto one knee before the younger knight to begin undressing him. Anakin laughed dizzily, finding himself overtaken by that familiar sensation of being in a dream, floating, falling.</p><p>His gaze followed Obi-Wan’s hands as though he was hypnotized, completely unable to look away. Obi-Wan was neatly, almost reverently placing each piece of armor and folding each garment as it was peeled off of Anakin’s body. His hair was drying all out of place, roguishly raking across his forehead, and Anakin thoughtlessly reached forward to brush it back. He let his fingers sink into Obi-Wan’s hair and run gently along his scalp, slowly tilting the older man’s head back to expose his throat. </p><p>“Master...” Anakin’s breathless murmur was accompanied by another flash of lightning and he found himself caught in Obi-Wan’s gaze again, even as he held him in submission. One corner of Obi-Wan’s mouth pulled into another lazy smile, and he pushed through Anakin’s hold, slipping his body in closer to brush his lips across the young knight’s chest while unlatching his belt. </p><p>Obi-Wan was vaguely aware that he was laying it on a little thick, but he found that he just couldn’t help himself; he was stricken by Anakin’s enthusiasm, and he’d been overtaken by an imperative urge to truly <i>impress</i> his young apprentice tonight. </p><p>The throbbing warmth that had been building in Anakin’s lower belly ignited into a burning glow when he sensed Obi-Wan’s intentions across their bond in the Force. He moaned softly, nodding unconsciously in agreement, as Obi-Wan parted the front of his leggings.</p><p>Obi-Wan had intended to tease Anakin by drawing his cock out gently, slowly—but Anakin was already hard enough that it jutted out before him as soon as the pressure of his fly was released. Obi-Wan chuckled in a low seductive purr. </p><p>“Awfully eager, aren’t we, my dear?” Obi-Wan let one hand slowly and firmly slip around the base of the young knight’s cock; keeping his eyes locked on Anakin’s, he lowered his mouth to sensuously envelop the head. </p><p>Anakin was completely undone by this image and these words, chest heaving with want, knuckles gripping the trunk tightly. </p><p>Obi-Wan slipped his mouth down further, opening his throat and breathing in deeply through his nose, allowing his velvety tongue to run along the underside to the very base as his hands slipped along Anakin’s thighs. Anakin almost cried out in the mind-numbing paradox of longing and relief as his master swallowed around him. The tightly-wound muscles in his lower stomach spasmed reflexively and he struggled to keep his hips planted, fighting the urge to buck upward into his master’s throat. Obi-Wan, seemingly sensing this, slid his hands up to Anakin’s pelvis, as though gently urging him to go on. Anakin laughed helplessly and let his head fall back, eyes slipping closed in ecstasy as his hips pumped sensually into his master’s hot, inviting mouth.</p><p>Obi-Wan hummed with pleasure himself, enjoying having Anakin completely at his mercy, but after a moment he withdrew, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and reached for a nearby canteen to take a long drink of water. He was transfixed by the sight of the younger man gasping beneath him, muscles quivering, chest heaving. Lightning illuminated the exquisite scene and thunder roared around them, on top of them, vibrating through them. The moment was crystallized in the flash of light. Anakin felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his master, heavily-lidded bedroom eyes arresting him, a languid smile playing on his wet lips. </p><p>“Anakin…” whispered Obi-Wan through the sound of the rain. “Drink.” He held the canteen to Anakin’s lips and the young knight took it with one hand, drinking deeply. Another wild flash of lightning and simultaneous thunder, and Anakin was suddenly standing and dragging Obi-Wan up with him. </p><p>Obi-Wan shivered when Anakin moved behind him, deftly sliding off his shoulder plating and letting it drop to the floor. Returning his hands to Obi-Wan’s neckline, he slipped one finger into the low collar to teasingly caress the sensitive skin along Obi-Wan’s throat, before slowly, finally unzipping the black body glove. He was sure he must be trembling with anticipation as each fresh inch of shining skin was revealed. </p><p>“I’ve been waiting so long to do this, Master,” he whispered into Obi-Wan’s ear, eliciting a shiver.</p><p>He kept one hand on Obi-Wan’s shoulder to guide him down into his cot, hitching his own leggings down further onto his thighs with the other hand.</p><p>They somehow managed to fit into the cot together, pressed in close. Obi-wan groaned into the younger man’s ravenous mouth as their erections pressed up against one another, hot, hard, pinned tightly between them. Obi-Wan abandoned all dignity for a moment, rutting animalistically against the beautifully firm muscles of Anakin’s lower belly, desperate for the warm friction, and let one hand drift down and around Anakin’s body to grab an admiring handful of his ass. </p><p>When Anakin rolled his hips against Obi-Wan’s in response to the possessive touch, the older Jedi pulled back, catching his breath. He shifted his weight and rose up to his knees, gently encouraging Anakin to roll onto his front and prop himself up. One of Obi-Wan’s hands rested on Anakin’s hip, and he raised the other to his mouth, carefully letting saliva pool into his palm. Anakin’s breath quickened in mounting anticipation, and he moaned appreciatively as Obi-Wan’s slick fingers found his entrance and began massaging it slowly, steadily, patiently.</p><p>Anakin reached back, seeking Obi-Wan’s torso, imploring him to lean in. Anakin turned to kiss him again, softly moaning as Obi-Wan continued to work him gently, loosening him up. He gripped the side slats of the cot, shifting his hips to open himself up to the older man’s touch more fully.</p><p>“You are so lovely, Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured. </p><p>Anakin moaned into his master’s kiss again, reveling in the praise, shaking with want, a thread of precum leaking out of his now achingly rigid erection. His hips bucked involuntarily again and he pressed his mouth to Obi-Wan’s throat to murmur against his skin, “Fuck me, Master. Please, please fuck me.”</p><p>Obi-Wan needed no further urging. He rose up, again spitting into his palm, and ran his hand along the length of his own throbbing cock, taking a moment to really enjoy the heady lust that was rolling through Anakin’s Force signature, filling the space around them. Lightning and thunder shook the tent. Anakin looked back over his shoulder to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan, breathing in, finally pressed the hot, slick head of his cock to Anakin’s warm, yielding entrance. He let out a controlled exhale as he sank deeper and deeper into the heat. </p><p>Slowly, slowly, he let Anakin adjust to his size, listened to his breathing. He let a rhythm develop, but kept it slow, steady, firm, gentle. </p><p>Anakin was in ecstasy. He let his eyes fall closed, moaning openly now, letting the percussive thunder and waves of pleasure roll through him. His cock continued to drip with precum, and he reached one hand down to stroke himself slowly, matching Obi-Wan’s deliberate, luxurious pace, fully absorbed in the exquisite sensations of being so consumed, so full, so desired.</p><p>It was Obi-Wan’s turn to now be hypnotized by the sight of Anakin before him. The flexing muscles of his bare back, the curve of his cheek in the dim light and flashes of bright lightning, and oh, the sight of Obi-Wan’s cock slowly pumping in and out of him…</p><p>He knew he couldn’t last much longer going on like this. His breath was hitching, and the hot coils of pleasure in his lower belly were winding tighter, tighter. Sensing the wave that was building in Anakin, that overwhelming heat and tightness, Anakin’s head now thrown back in pleasure, now turning to meet Obi-Wan’s gaze again…</p><p>Obi-Wan leaned in, planting one hand by Anakin’s side, letting his pace pick up. Anakin whimpered appreciatively, matching Obi-Wan’s rhythm, propping himself up on both elbows. “Oh, fuck, Master. Keep going.”</p><p>When Obi-Wan reached around to begin stroking Anakin’s cock, an electric jolt lit up Anakin’s Force signature and pulsed through Obi-Wan. He gasped and felt a tight clenching in his lower belly—fought it—but he was so close...</p><p>Pressing his body close against Anakin’s, hips pumping fast, he managed to murmur breathlessly, dazedly, into Anakin’s ear: “Oh, Anakin, Anakin, come for me, darling.”</p><p>Lightning and thunder crashed around them, and Anakin cried out as he shook with orgasm. He felt himself shuddering with pleasure as thick ropes of cum shot from his pulsing cock, and the shockwave of his climax and the hot, tight clench of his body hit Obi-Wan hard. Obi-Wan groaned desperately and felt his hips push deep, deep into Anakin, arm wrapping tight across his chest. Then Obi-Wan’s orgasm rolled through him, and he felt his cock twitch as his load shot deep into his apprentice, his mouth open in a helpless gasp against Anakin’s back. Anakin felt it like an aftershock in the Force, and he let out a helpless breathy laugh as another minor climax hit him, a few more ropes of cum leaking out sympathetically. “Oh, fuck, Master… Yes, yes…” </p><p>Obi-Wan and Anakin shuddered against one another, wantonly pumping as much out of each other as they could, stealing kisses, moaning in appreciation, until their orgasms had both run their course. They collapsed, breathing hard, entwined in one another’s arms and legs, a full mess of rain and sweat and cum. </p><p>The storm seemed to be abating, but thunder continued to rumble. </p><p>Both men listened quietly to the sounds of the storm and of one another’s breathing for a while, before Anakin finally murmured, “Master, that was incredible. I didn’t know you had it in you.” Obi-Wan sensed him gently smirking. </p><p>“Hurtful, Anakin. I’m still a fairly young man, you know.”</p><p>“Whatever you say, Master.” Anakin laughed, brushing Obi-Wan’s hair off of his forehead, and nuzzled against him softly. “Come on, Obi-Wan,” he murmured, “we should rinse off.” </p><p>“As you wish, young one.” Obi-Wan brushed his knuckles against Anakin’s neck affectionately. “But I do have a feeling I’m not quite done with you yet.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>